The Dragon Chief
by melo'orukidea
Summary: Hiccup had always looked forward to become chief, but his world will be turned completely upside down when his uncle decides to put a cruel plan in action in order to take the title for himself; and he doesn't care who he has to kill for it. {LION KING AU}
1. One

_***peeks from behind wall***_

 _ **Hullo hullo, anyone out there?**_

 ** _Hey guys! I'm back, and this time, I have a brand new surprise for you. And I think you gon like it~_**

 ** _How many times have I heard of people comparing HTTYD and Lion King? I think I lost the count. So much that I started to listen to LK's soundtrack and imagine HTTYD scenes lol (I'd make AMV's but BOI ain't that shit tricky). So today I was at work and suddenly it hit me:  
If I can't make a video, why don't I write about it?_**

 ** _It's the most logical solution~ and when you think about it, things match pretty well. You'll see in here how things will work, and damn, I hope you are excited as me about this new project. What better way to keep motivated about a story you've been writing when you have another one to remind you to keep going? So here we are._**

 ** _A little thing though, this is an adaptation, so it's clear that things won't go exactly as they do in the movie. They are two completely different worlds, and I can't just try to shove one inside another without a purpose (mainly because I'll be working with people and dragons, not lions) but I think you get the big picture here. What matters are the parallels being made and how epic the story might turn out, so let's see how that goes~_**

 ** _Alright, with no further adieu, I hereby present you my brand new project!  
Enjoy your dragon ride~_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER O1**  
 **THERE COMES A CHIEF**

* * *

It was night, and one quite calm for the Viking standards; what happened to be a great thing for the troubled chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast. The man paced back and forth while muttering under his breath, concern etching his features as the anguished screams of his wife reverberated through the wooden walls of the Haddock residence. Valka had gone into labor right after dusk, and the first rays of sunshine that indicated the arrival of a new day made clear that the process had been taking a long while, which explained the restless state of the chief. Since the situation had been delicate due his child being stubborn and wanting to arrive earlier than the expected, Gertha (the midwife) had been adamant about the chief remaining outside. He was heavily against it, even threatening to throw the woman to the boars if she kept going with that - to which she responded by glaring up to him in defiance. A minute more and both would have jumped at each other's throats, but a pleading look from his Valka was all it took for him to back down and do as he was told, even if he felt completely useless upon not being able to be by his wife's side while she delivered their child. What kind of husband that made him?

That way, it was truly fortunate a raid hadn't been taking place that night. Stoick certainly wouldn't be in his right mind to battle fire breathing beasts.

"For Thor's sake old bean, will you stop pacing?" He wheeled around to meet the annoyed expression his best friend and advisor Gobber the Belch wore, "The floor is almost giving in already!"

"Is that another crack about my weight?!" He snapped, receiving an unimpressed look from the smithy. Sighing, he rubbed his face and opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could another piercing scream from his wife burst from upstairs, making him flinch, "This is taking too long!"

"It's childbirth, Stoick. It takes time ye know," Gobber admonished, watching as the chief took a sharp intake of breath and plopped down by his side, "Val is a strong lass. Have faith in her."

"Yes, _brother,_ " said a gruff voice, causing the conversing duo to whip their heads towards the door from whence it came. Standing there was a large man with long and raven dreadlocks drapped over his shoulder wearing a cloak made out of dragon skin; the uneven scars that marred his face making him look unnecessarily threatening, "I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end."

Stoick's bushy brows went up, "What are you doing back so early, Drago? I thought I had you sent to attend the chief meeting back at the Shivering Shores in my place."

"Let's just say the matter they intended to discuss was not of great importance, not for me at least." He answered with a dangerous smirk, causing Stoick to sigh heavily.

"Tell me you haven't resorted to brute force again."

Was Drago's turn to frown, "What other way is there?"

"These are hard times, brother," Stoick began sternly, "we cannot afford to make more enemies while at war with the dragons, this will put our people in great peril. We must make as many allies as possible and protect our own."

The raven haired sibling scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous Stoick. Those men are fools, we are better off without them."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Stoick answered, "Not this talk again, my wife is in labor over _hours_ and I have no mind to discuss with your self-centered ideals, Drago," he looked up and shot his brother a warning glare, "are we understood?"

The brothers exchanged pointy glares for a moment before Drago grunted and leaned against a nearby wall, his beefy arms crossed firmly against his chest, "Whatever you say, brother," he said absentmindedly just as another scream from Valka echoed through the house. Drago smirked, "I take the delivering of our _beloved_ young heir is going well?" He asked, the word 'beloved' rolling out of his tongue sounding unnecessarily sarcastic, what seemed to pass by unnoticed by Stoick but not by Gobber, who frowned. Stoick however was too worried about his wailing wife to pay any heed to his brother's sadistic behavior.

"I'm not sure, she—"

Before he could finish, another wail echoed through the house, only this time it belonged to an infant. The trio instantly stiffened up and stared at each other, not a word being spoken until Gertha came down the stairs with a bright smile spreading her lips, "Stoick, come! It's a boy!" she announced with gusto not waiting for reactions and rushing back upstairs. Stoick stood frozen, his mouth opening and closing like a fish until Gobber smacked him on the back with his good hand and released a heart contented laugh.

"What are ye' waiting ye' old sod? Get moving and go meet yer boy!"

"I have a son," Stoick muttered, a beaming smile forming in his lips as he darted forward and rushed up the stairs while happily chanting, "I have a son!"

Gobber chuckled and followed, leaving Drago behind with his own thoughts. The man however, didn't appear to share his sibling's joy as his face contorted in annoyance; his malicious grin had completely vanished and was replaced by a scornful expression as he stared up the loft of the house. Releasing a grunt, he heavily stomped towards the stairs. It was time for him to meet his 'precious' nephew.

* * *

"Oh Stoick," Valka's voice was thick with emotion as soon as she saw her husband walking towards her, "come look at our little boy, he's so beautiful..."

Stoick approached, eyes wide in awe as he looked down the bundle wrapped in Valka's arms and reached for it, gasping lightly once a small hand came from in between the sheets and little fingers wrapped around his indicator. The small frame squirmed in Valka's arm, and soon the small boy came into view; there was a faint trace of freckles adorning his nose and a pair of forest green orbs that eyed Stoick with interest.

"Now now, what a wee thing," came Gobber's voice, who was peeking over Stoick's shoulder. The baby gurgled happily and reached for the smithy, who chuckled in response, "wee but lively, that's for sure. Can tell he's going to be one hel of a rascal."

Stoick looked in Gertha's direction, "Isn't he too small?"

"For a seven months baby he's fine as he can be," she watched Stoick frown slightly, "do not fret, chief. Your son might be a hiccup, but there's no deny he's a warrior. The way things were headed he wasn't even supposed to have survived."

"What?" Stoick asked in alarm at the same time Drago arrived at the room, albeit remaining silent. "Whatever do you mean?!"

"He was in the wrong position for delivery, and he has a very frail body due being premature," Gertha sighed, looking in Valka's direction and remembering with a heavy heart how hard it had been to deliver that boy with life, "It was but a miracle that we managed to bring him out still breathing. A second later and we could have lost both him and Val."

Stoick's eyes widened at that, "Great Odin's ghost..."

"But he's alright," Valka interrupted the discussion, reaching for her husband's hand and caressing his knuckles reassuringly, "we both are, so don't go making that face on us."

His expression softened as he brought her hand to his lips, tenderly kissing her knuckles, "All you say, my dear," he then looked down at the little one once again, who was now playing with his beard, "a hiccup huh?"

Valka's expression fell for a moment, "I know he's different, but..."

"He'll prove them wrong, Val," he tenderly said while reaching for the mop of auburn hair on the top of his son's head and caressing it, "he'll become the strongest of them all."

She felt her eyes well up with tears and beamed at her husband, pulling him to a tender kiss while their baby gurgled in between them. Gobber wiped out a single tear that escaped his eyes and Gertha watched the heartwarming scene with a big smile. The only who didn't match the picture was Drago, who remained still by the stairs while glowering at the small thing wrapped in Valka's secure embrace. He felt his teeth grit, and before any of them could notice him there, he turned around and stomped down the stairs.

* * *

"My good people, it's with great joy that I welcome you all tonight!" Stoick's cheery voice boomed through the walls of the mead hall, where a great celebration was taking place to welcome little Hiccup's arrival. "Now enjoy to your heart's content. Tonight, we thank the Gods for delivering my son safe and sound!"

Cheers echoed from all directions and soon the Hooligans were doing as told. Dancing, drinking, chatting; all while Stoick stood proudly by his wife, who was cooing at their slumbering son. The villagers soon approached to congratulate Valka and Stoick, and although Hiccup's fragility was quite noticeable, nobody dared to point it out (it was a stupid move given Stoick was not really known for his patience).

Soon Ansfrida approached, a small bundle of her own wrapped in her arms as she pulled Valka to a hug, "Oh Val, I'm so happy for you," the blonde said, earning a grateful smile from Valka. She then looked down to Hiccup, who was now fully woken and eyeing her with his big green eyes filled with curiosity. "My, what beautiful eyes he has."

"Yes, they are even brighter than mine and Stoick's," she smiled at her son, "he's surprisingly expressive for a newborn, although he sleeps a lot."

"I heard his wee bones are fragile?"

"Quite," Valka sighed, "he came to this world too early, stubborn little thing." Hiccup looked up to her and warbled, causing her frown to cease and her smile to return, "But Gertha said it should be alright. We just need to be cautious with how we handle him for the next months, then his bones should be strong enough to hold himself."

Ansfrida released a relieved sigh, "Thanks Frigga for that..." she then turned around to see her husband, Asmund, clap Stoick's shoulder and both fathers were soon conversing with pride smiles stretching their lips. The blonde chuckled lightly, "Stoick seems happy, you'd think the ruthless 'Stoick the Vast' would be displeased to find out he has a runt for a son."

"I feared the same," Valka smiled sheepishly, "you can imagine my surprise when he had the exact opposite reaction of what I was expecting."

"I'm glad, dear friend."

"Yes, so am I."

Unnoticed by the mothers, the babies in their arms had finally took notice of each other and were now exchanging looks of equal confusion and curiosity. Astrid, who was barely two months older than Hiccup, had beautiful azure eyes and golden hair. She reached her chubby hand towards Hiccup, who moved his look from her eyes to her hand and gurgled in confusion, causing the Hofferson baby to giggle. Thankfully their mothers were close enough for her to reach just enough so she could touch Hiccup's face, her little fingers tracing his freckles as he continued to eye her in awe.

It stayed like this for a few seconds until Astrid retracted her small hands with another giggle, earning a small and gummy smile from Hiccup. Her first giggle however, had called the attention of both mothers and fathers, who happened to witness the endearing moment with warm hearts.

"A ladies' man already, isn't he? Told ye' he'd be a rascal." Gobber joked light heartedly while the parents chuckled.

"That's actually surprising, Astrid is not very fond of other children," Asmund interjected while caressing his daughter's cheek and making her giggle, "she actually made Spitelout's boy cry the other day."

Stoick rolled his eyes at that, "Anything can make that boy cry. Last time all it took was a glare from the Thorston twins."

"Those two little devils can make a _grown man_ cry Stoick," Gobber pointed out, causing everyone to laugh in response.

"Fair point."

Soon Gothi was stepping closer, staff in hands and eyes focused on young Hiccup (who continued to beam at Astrid since she was back to poke his freckled cheeks) The parents softly bowed at her, which she simply nodded as response, and then stepped closer. Valka lowered Hiccup slightly so he could be in the elder's reach. Hiccup's questioning look was back once again as he eyed the aged woman, who seemed to be analyzing him from head to toe. After a minute, which Hoffersons and Haddocks patiently waited while silently eyeing her, she pulled out a small flask out of her pouch and dumped its contents on her palm. It looked like some kind red colored paint, but the fruity scent that came from it made it clear it was one of her natural formulas made out of fruits which she used to bless the infants of the tribe and welcome them into their midst. The color of the painting would normally match the child's very soul, which was why she had chosen the red pigmentation for Hiccup; compassionate and courageous were the first things she felt upon taking a good look at the young boy.

The rest... only time would tell.

She reached for his forehead and drew a straight line crossed by a curved one, resembling Berk's chief mark (only this one missed the second curved line). The powdery texture of the paint ended up falling on his nose, what caused him to sneeze. The adults laughed once again, and as soon as Gothi bowed slightly one more time, Stoick reached for his son and cradled him in his arms. "Red, a strong one. I kind of hoped you'd match your old man, but I suppose you will be always full of surprises eh, m'boy?" Hiccup gurgled happily and reached for his father's beard, earning a chuckle from him. Soon Stoick was turning around to the Berkians, his voice booming loudly as he announced, "Tonight, we celebrate the birth of my son," he declared, having many Vikings to raise their mugs of ale in joy, "tonight, we celebrate the life of Berk's one and only heir, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

The hall immediately broke into cheers; Vikings yelling and clamoring their new heir, who confusedly gurgled in the protective embrace of his father while staring at the energetic throng of Vikings. Valka and Ansfrida both broke into laughter as Valka stepped by her husband's side and cooed at their son, who was more than happy to receive more attention. Asmund and Ansfrida were not far behind with Gobber by their side, while Astrid's eyes never left Hiccup's small frame; her gaze still sparkling with curiosity and interest.

However, in a recluse corner of the hall where the mood remained unfazed by the Vikings contagious glee, Drago sat accompanied by a big mug of ale and three of his men. The man was seething, startling his men with his snarls whenever the Hooligans broke into cheers. The men decided not to bother their leader in any circumstance. It wouldn't be the wisest of choices

Drago glared in his family's direction, the frail looking thing flailing in his brother's arms causing his insides to twist with rage in a way it hadn't over awhile now. There's absolutely no way he would ever allow a _hiccup_ to inherit Berk's throne and order him around. He would take what was rightfully his no matter the cost, and if getting rid of that damn pest was the only way...

So be it.

* * *

 ** _*squints at Drago*_**  
 ** _I h8 u._**

 ** _So, thoughts? Considerations? Reviews? I'd like to hear that you think so far, if it interests you that I continue or not._**  
 ** _And keep tunned out, TMOTDR will continue strong as always~_**

 ** _Review if you may, you'll make my day!_**


	2. Two

**_Hello there~_**

 ** _Back again with a new chapter, I'm glad you all have been enjoying. I do hope you like what I have in store for you, I'm pretty excited about how this might turn out, so please, stay tunned._**

 ** _Now, for the shout-outs._**

{ **katykatness** }  
 _Same. I'm growling at Drago all the time, and you all will as well once this story progresses. I promise you that._  
 _And thanks! I got pretty happy with how that scene turned out, so cute~_

{ **Karate Koala** }  
 _IT IS WHERE WE ARE~_  
 _*chuckles*_  
 _I totally understand, I feel the same._  
 _I'm glad you enjoyed. Hope what comes next will please you as well._

{ **lightfootk** }  
 _Thanks! I hope I live up to your expectations~_  
 _Enjoy!_

{ **Gamer Spice** }  
 _Wow, really? That's so sweet... I do hope you enjoy the story then, so I can make your experience with it even better!  
I see that scene in specific caught the hearts of you all. I'm glad~ I couldn't help but to smile brightly writing that one. I always wondered if anything like this ever happened with them as babies... guess we will be left wondering (OR SEE HICCSTRID BBIES INTERACTING, WHO KNOWS?) _

{ **Guest** } _  
Sure thing hon~  
_

{ **Soelle** }  
 _I'm glad to hear! Pretty good to feel original~  
_ _There are plenty more Hiccstrid moments coming, don't worry. Enjoy enjoy._

{ **Anonymous Noob the 2nd** }  
 _So is your review~_  
 _Glad you enjoyed!_

 ** _Now that we're done, please...  
Enjoy your dragon ride~_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 02**  
 **EVERYTHING THE LIGHT TOUCHES**

* * *

Drago sharpened his hook with his face contorted in a scowl. It's been fifteen years since his nephew's birth, and as the boy grew older and closer to the position it was destined to be his, the angrier the man got.

He attempted to get rid of Hiccup more times than he could count and every single time his plans were foiled as the boy unknowingly outsmarted him, escaping the grip of death like it never even had been hovering over him.

Of course nobody ever found him out. Who would expect the chief's brother and Berk's most capable general to be the one behind their heir's bad luck? And even if his relationship with Stoick had grown sour over the years, since Drago never bothered to keep hidden how he felt about having a hiccup as chief, Stoick still would _never_ expect his own brother to be plotting behind his back while targeting his son. Sure they had their differences, but they were still siblings.

Not that any of this sentimentalism mattered to Drago.

The only ones who knew were two of his men and some allies that were against Stoick's domain, all which would think twice before betraying the man once he never measured efforts to show how ruthless he could be to traitors. They were Eret, Viggo and Dagur.

Eret was heavily against everything Drago stood for, mainly trying to overthrown his own brother's reign by murdering his nephew so he could have it his way. But he had been at the end of Drago's fury once; the scar that will forever mark his chest being proof of that, so he wouldn't push his luck regardless how much his morality made make him question his decisions.

Savage was nothing but a minion. He was a coward that would stutter and more often than not and agreed with everything his leader had to say, no matter how cruel and demented. He had no moral standards like Eret, and even if he was just another who didn't wanted to be killed, he couldn't care less about what happens to Hiccup and his family.

Viggo was Drago's main ally, being practically his right hand man. Drago hadn't been fond of him at first given he was also a hiccup, but when the older brother of the Grimborns showed himself to be a cruel mastermind with intellect powerful enough to win wars before they even started, Drago was more than glad to ignore his inferior condition and have him working by his side. By Viggo stood Ryker, his younger brother that rarely left his side and had more of a Viking build, but his amount of brawn could never hope to rival his older brother's superior intelligence. He behaved like Viggo's bodyguard, and although both seemed thick as thieves, their relationship was much alike Drago and Stoick's; with Ryker envious of the power his brother possessed. He was no fool to try and do what Drago was scheming, though.

As for Dagur, it was hard to say which side the man was on. If you ask anyone they will more likely say that he is on his own side given the madness of the chief of the Berserker tribe was more than enough for him to don't be scared of anyone, _even_ someone as ruthless as Drago. He tried to keep the deranged man in check and have him obeying his every order, but it was all to no avail. Dagur was a loose canon, but since he did the least that was keep his mouth shut about Drago's plans, things ended up working.

But there was something that had Drago wary regarding both Viggo and Dagur. The men seemed unhealthily obsessed with his good for nothing nephew in a way that was clearly disturbing as they seemed more keen than anyone to murder the boy (eagerness that had Drago allying with them in the first place), but at the same time, that obsession could turn out to be a pain in his hind. Who'd say that they wouldn't drive a dagger through his back in order to terminate the boy themselves?

He couldn't care less about what happened to Hiccup, the only thing that mattered was have him out of the way. He didn't care how they would do it; but you never know. You can't give a crazy man a sword and turn your back to him hoping he won't use it to run you through. Their interests combined for now, but he had to be prepared in case one of them changed their mind.

And if such comes to pass, he'd be sure to make them regret.

He finished sharpening his weapon and looked forward. He had been sitting on a cliff overlooking the sea while the sun was at its peek and the midday was above him. He'd been there all morning since the whole village was at the Great Hall celebrating the boy's fifteen year old birthday — the age when Stoick would start introducing him to his duties as next chief. Stoick had made it clear that his presence was of the utmost importance due Drago's position as his brother and second in command, but given the man's foul mood, he wasn't up to keep appearances that day. So he never bothered to show up.

Probably the reason why a fuming Stoick was stomping up the hill with Gobber in tow. Drago heard them approach but he didn't turn around to face them; his lips parting to form a mischievous grin as he said, "Why, if it isn't my dear brother who decided to step out of his perfect life to mingle with the commoners."

Stoick frowned at Drago's sardonic tone, "Valka and I didn't see you at Hiccup's celebration."

"That was _today_?" he gasped, faking surprise as he turned around to meet his brother's pointed glare, "Oh what an awful uncle I am," he mindlessly ran the curved part of his rook over the polishing stone he'd been using, creating a screeching noise that made Gobber flinch, "Must have slipped my mind."

"Well, as forgotten ye' might be, as the chief's brother ye' should have been the first to step up to make a speech," Gobber pointed out, receiving an uninterested look from the man.

"'I'd be first in line if that little pipsqueak wasn't the reason I'd be making a speech," he snarled.

"That _pipsqueak_ ," Stoick stepped in, his brows furrowed as he shot his brother a warning glare, "is my son, and your future chief."

Drago rolled his eyes at that, "I'm aware, is not like you ever allowed me to forget, dear brother," he walked past them and started to go down the hill. "I'll be sure to practice my courtesy." Stoick's felt his teeth grit at his sibling's bad attitude while Gobber tensed by his side.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Drago," he growled warningly.

"Oh no Stoick, _you_ are the one who shouldn't be turning your back on me."

Stoick was immediately in front of him; a hand gripping his collar while the other was bawled into a fist by his side, eyes flaring with anger as he glowered at Drago; who seemed all but unimpressed at his brother's outburst, "Was that a threat?!"

"Always so short tempered," he rolled his eyes, a hand reaching for Stoick's wrist and making him loosen the death grip, "I would never _dream_ of threatening you, dear brother. What do you take me for?"

"Heh, pity. What wouldn't I give to see ye'r sour hind get a good beating," muttered Gobber, which was completely ignored by the general.

"Do not worry, Stoick," Drago said, turning to leave once again and finishing without looking back, "I won't stand in the way of you and your _perfect_ little family." And with that he was gone, vanishing through the village and heading Thor's know where.

Stoick sighed, soon to receive a pat on the back from Gobber, "There's one in every family Stoick, don't worry too much about it."

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"

"I'd say give him a good ol' clubbin' and throw him to the Gronckles."

Stoick chuckled, "Gobber!"

"What? Ye' asked."

* * *

Later that night up in the healer's hut, Gothi was up late drawing something in one of the walls of her home. Under her charcoal dipped fingers, the form of a curled dragon had taken shape. It was black with bat-like wings and an oval head that had narrowed eyes, the shape of a dragon completely unknown by the civilization of Vikings, but that everyone heard about at least _once._

She then dipped her fingers in red paint, moving them to the drawing and swiftly drawing the Berk Chief mark on top of the dragon. As soon as it was done, a small smile made its way to the elder's chapped lips and she lowered down her ink stained fingers.

That boy was destined to do great things.

* * *

It was the break of dawn. In the village of Berk, the Vikings were still asleep, not to wake until the next hour. But things were different in the Haddock household.

Soft steps could be heard as the small frame of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd rushed down the stairs to soon stand by his parents' bed, a look of pure excitement sparkling in his forest green eyes as he reached for his father sleeping form, "Dad, wake up," he demanded, his voice sounding rather nasal but fitting to his not-much-Viking frame. When Stoick did nothing but grumble in his sleep, Hiccup narrowed his eyes and shoved harder, "Dad!"

Valka's soft voice could be heard as she whispered with eyes still closed, "You son is awake."

"Before the sunrise, hes _your_ son," Stoick muttered back, earning an annoyed look from the antsy boy.

"Dad come on, _you promised_!" He protested hotly, huffing and crossing his thin arms against his chest. He heard his father sigh heavily as the man rubbed the sleep off his eyes and sat down.

"Alright alright, I'm awake."

"Yes!" Hiccup cheered while punching the air and rushing out of the house, his father yawning and getting to his feet while picking his helmet on the way of exiting the house after his lively son.

* * *

"Now son, that's what I wanted to show you,"

"Wow..."

They were at the top of one of Berk's highest mountains. The sun was rising from under the sea in the horizon and painting the sky with various shades of yellow and orange as the previously darkened sky was shifting into a soft cerulean hue, its warm rays reaching the boy's mesmerized face and warming his features that were getting caressed by the chill morning breeze. "This is amazing..."

"Aye," Stoick smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulders, "look son, the sun has the responsibility to rise every morning and warm up our lands, our lives depend on it, and just like that... Berk depends on us." He gestured down, having Hiccup to lower his look and watch as Berk had began to wake; its villagers already walking around to do their daily activities, "And just like every great leader rises with the sun to care for his people, one day, It will permanently set for me," that had Hiccup whip his head towards his father, who had been gazing thoughtfully towards the horizon and turned to look at his son once he felt his gaze on him, "When that happens, it will be your turn to step up as the new chief of Berk."

"And on that cheery note," the boy wrinkled his nose, "I'll be certainly looking forward to it."

Stoick chuckled at his son's sarcastic commentary, "I will never get from who you got this sass of yours."

"Hey, I'm a talking fishbone, sarcasm is my only defense!"

Stoick laughed this time, "Right you are, son."

Hiccup smiled lightly, turning his gaze back to the horizon. His sight landed in a far away land that almost vanished in the distance. Since Hiccup had never left Berk, he couldn't help but to feel curious about how was the world out there. He turned out to be a quite inquisitive boy, he questioned everything, wanted to learn anything. It was rather strange for a Viking, giving their way of life always demanded more brawn than brains, but Hiccup was not your common Viking. What he didn't had of body mass, he made up for it through his brain. The boy was so smart that he turned out to be the first hiccup in years of Viking history to earn respect from his peers without being shunned from his own home. It also helped that he was son of the chief, so people hardly tried to pick on him. Who'd want to get on Stoick the Vast's bad side? This side was always very violent and accompanied by an axe, after all.

This didn't lessened the pressure on the boy's shoulders, however. There was still a lot of expectation when it came to him and how he would lead their tribe. His uncle didn't thought he was capable, and he knew some people in the village thought the same, so what could he do to get be up to their standards? He couldn't change who he was, the best he could do was invent crazy contraptions to help them defend themselves during dragon raids (ones that didn't actually harmed dragons, thing his mother had been quite happy about, but this was their little secret) and others that helped in the daily tasks, so what else could he do to prove himself worthy of leading his people?

Sure his father had been incredibly supportive even if he didn't got the son a chief would ask for, but he couldn't help but feel things were not... right. For now at least. Something was missing, something only he would be capable of doing, but what was that? He had discussed that with his mother one day, thing she chuckled about and embraced him tenderly before saying, _That's your call to find, son. Don't fret, the path will show itself once you are ready to walk through it._ He took those words to heart and thought it over, his mind deciding to settle on enjoying the present and leaving the future for whenever it happens. But now as he shared this moment with his father, he couldn't help but to feel a wave of questions and doubts wash over him.

Suddenly, between his life and the world beyond that horizon, the former seemed incredibly inviting.

"Dad... what lies beyond the sun?"

Stoick turned to look at his son with a frown, "What do you mean?"

"Is just... I don't really see anyone leave, well, _ever._ " He pointed out sheepishly, "Whenever Johann passes by he has so many stories about all kinds of places, I can't help but to wonder what's out there."

His father's eyes hardened, "You don't have to worry about that, we rarely venture out of Berk for a reason."

Hiccup frowned at that, "Why?"

"The world outside is dangerous, son," Stoick said, "that's why it's best we stick to our own. Life is hard as it is with us having to compete with these damned fire breathing beasts for food, trying to fend for ourselves while preparing for the rough winter. So you don't go thinking about going out there,"

"But I thought a chief could do whatever he wanted?"

Stoick shook his head. Why must this child be so stubborn? He supposed he and his wife were to blame, since _that_ he knew their son had inherited from both of them, "Everything has limits son, and that's precisely what I intend to teach you from now on. Now come, it's time for your lessons to begin."

Hiccup watched as his father turned around and began descending the mountain. The teen released a long sigh and looked back towards the horizon, staring longily at the spot where the sky meets the ocean. There was such a big world out there just waiting to be explored. He could only hope that whenever he became chief, he could change a few things around there.

* * *

 ** _If you saw TLK as many times as I did, you_ instantly _detected the scenes portrayed here :P huhuhu._**  
 ** _Hope you liked!_**

 ** _Review if you may, you'll make my day!_**


End file.
